Akaishi Katsumi
Personality Katsumi is an intensely chipper young woman with a smile that’s more often than not all teeth and a nature that screams ‘barely contained violence.’ Most would describe her as appearing overly friendly, rash, near manic in her excitement, and someone who does her best to live each day like it’ll be her last. Some would say she is more a force of nature then a mortal, like her soul is too big for the body it’s been shoved in. Like trying to force the sea with all its capriciousness into human form. Perhaps, not a terrible description for while Katsumi does her best to appear cheerful and harmless her passion runs deep roiling with her emotions like an ocean beneath her skin. Yet she goes out of her way to cast aside most suspicion with her friendly nature and playful witty banter that borderlines on near ceaseless chatter. Katsumi after all genuinely wants to be liked even if she is a bit too direct and forceful in her manner for most. Which is perhaps why it comes as such a shock to many just how patient and ruthless she can be. For she is not nearly so rash and manic as she appears to be and her passion and determination are less like a fast burning flame and more that of a volcanoes molten core. Her roots running deeper than any casual grassfire. Because while Katsumi longs to build, to create, to befriend she is not afraid to bloody her hands if it means protecting her village and the ones she loves. For if you cannot be her ally then she will not let you live to become her enemy and she is no longer naive enough to trust so casually and believe all the world is her friend. Though she struggles to never let on to such a fact. For if there is one thing above all others that Katsumi detests it is showing weakness. Such trust and respect to allow oneself to be vulnerable is only reserved for the closest of Katsumi’s companions and like the Yonbi her respect is not given. Only earned. Yet for all her passion it is perhaps her resolve that best characterizes Katsumi. A deep and dark determination to keep and protect what is hers. A howling denial to simply lay down and die when so many before her have fallen. A vicious refusal to simply go quietly into that good night. For Katsumi lives if only to spite that which tries to kill her. A stalwart mockery in defiance of all the odds if only so that she can smile with blood redden lips in the face of her doubters. She delights in sewing chaos in carefully prepared calculations and foiling the best laid plans for even a pawn can topple a king. Yet with those she cares about she shows a gentler side. For all she is slow to trust Katsumi is intensely loyal and protective of those she considers her own and loves them deeply in her own often times odd way. An intensely social creature by nature even if nurture has forced her often to be otherwise Katsumi hates being alone and reacts with extreme violence to those that threaten to take what is hers or wish harm upon her precious people. For in the end Katsumi is wrathful and greedy and she cherishes nothing so much as company to silence the darker parts of her nature. With all her rage paling in comparison to the fury she unleashes in the face of the threat of having all that ripped away from her. Appearance Height: 5'1" Weight: 120lb Katsumi is a petite kunoichi even by most standards with fair skin, and a slim athletic build clearly developed for flexibility and mobility. Her cotton candy floss pink hair and large bright turquoise blue eyes coupled with her tiny size leads to her appearing cute and disarming to most people. Her button nose and the slight smile that always seems to be quirking her lips only adds to this appearance. Most rarely notice the rough callouses hardening her knuckles and hands or the way she always steps lightly on the balls of her feet keeping her muscles loose and ready to spring. Fewer still in the cold reaches of the frozen north ever see the hundreds of tiny nicks and scars dotting her skin like a star map with the need to protect herself from the biting cold. Bundling herself up in a layer of long underwear under her armor and covering the metal with her loose coveralls to keep the wind from chilling it further. Before wrapping a light olive drab coat about herself like a second skin. No, it's not usually until Katsumi smiles showing off prominent and sharp upper and lower canines in a feral baring of teeth and ambitions that anyone typically grows wiser to her harmless appearance. In warmer climates Katsumi will abandon her coveralls and long underwear for just her armor hidden under a tank top, pants, and a light jackets. Sometimes in truly stifling heat she'll shed her jacket to show off the dull metal of her armor and beneath that the firm wire taunt muscles of her arms and shoulders. There is however, no amount of heat that will cause her to budge on preferring closed toed shoes as she's of the opinion that wearing shinobi sandals is just asking to lose a toe. Training weights are likewise a standard accompaniment of any outfit for Katsumi though her training weights are designed to look less like real weights and instead like a set of gold wrist and ankle bangles. A gift from the Okiya upon her promotion to chuunin, they are typically the only jewelry Katsumi wears. As the Kunouchi in question takes much more pride in the slightly scuffed and dented Yukigakure Hitai-ate she wears on prominent display around her throat. The black of the snowflake symbol is rather dull and almost worn away however, from Katsumi's habit if reaching up to rub her thumb over the markings when she's lost deep in thought. She likewise wears a secondary small metal band stamped with the Yukigakure symbol threaded through by an elastic hairband she uses to keep her shoulder length pink locks pulled back in a ponytail. When not on duty or training Katsumi tends to prefer civilian wear. Her clothes usually brightly colored if a little patched and threadbare in places tend to reflect the reds, yellows, and oranges of the Red light district and the Okiya Katsumi was born to. No matter what Katsumi may be wearing be it civilian or shinobi apparel she takes care to have the red paper lantern, the symbol of her Okiya, stitched upon the back of her jackets and shirts. Prominently displaying it with pride for the world to see as her own personal mon. History Akaishi Katsumi was born in -15BSD in Yukigakure's red light district to Akaishi Takara a geisha of the Aka Tōrō Okiya and an unnamed Yukigakure shinobi after a romantic tryst left her Mother heavy with child. A rather beautiful and successful geisha herself Takara intended to raise Katsumi as her atotori, her heir. Intending to train her in the geisha arts to one day take her place in the rather well to-do Okiya with the blessing of the Okā-san. That all changed however when Katsumi was born. The village of Yukigakure had lost many Jinchuuriki to the malevolent intentions of their bijuu. As a small nation they lacked the time and resources to seal and raise a Jinchuuriki from birth. Requiring their hosts to be combat ready far earlier should they be needed with the country lacking the large armies to fall back on in light of defense that the great shinobi nations possessed. Thus potential future Jinchuuriki were scouted often and early to ensure they entered the system from a young age prepared to pay the ultimate price for their village. Leading to multiple crops of candidates sorted by potential, age, and quality. A list if you will of those that may yet grow into the villages super-weapon. When Katsumi was born her name was added to that list. When Takara received the letter from Yukigakure's Lady informing her that her daughter's, her little blonde haired blue eyed baby daughter's, services were required by the village to build up their military forces she had cried. Takara however, was a strong woman and though she shed her tears she swore she would not send her daughter to the academy unprepared like a lamb to slaughter. Katsumi, when she attended would be ready and when the Okā-san and the other Geisha murmured their love and assurances of aid in light of such news Takara knew that Katsumi would attend knowing that she was supported and loved. It wasn't after all unusual for Yukigakure to draft children into the academy and though the daughter of a civilian Katsumi's Father had likeswise been a shinobi. So Takara raised her child on stories of Samurai and Swordsmen, Shinobi and powerful Kunoichi, instilling in Katsumi the morals and strength she would need to face the violence of the life required of her. From there just as it takes a village to raise a child it took the Okiya to raise Katsumi. Within in the red light district Katsumi grew up scrappy and wise, a survivalist at heart. In the Okiya Katsumi never lacked for sisters, aunts, and grandmothers. The ladies of the night were beautiful, but they were also fierce and the Okā-san was determined to raise Katsumi to be the fiercest of their brood. Favors were used to bribe lessons with weapons from lust sated shinobi, coin to purchase tips and training from wily Kunoichi. Laps were run through the dangerous parts of the district teaching Katsumi to move quick and keep her head down. She would not embarrass her Mother, Okiya, and Okā-san when she represented them at the academy. She would not and though life at times was difficult Katsumi grew up loved and happy. When Katsumi entered the academy at the age of eight and tested into the advanced class Yukigakure had never seen a family so proud as that of the Geisha of Aka Tōrō Okiya. The fact that this had been orchestrated to ensure Katsumi gained the education a potential Jinchuuriki would need was unknown to them. In the academy Katsumi was an good student. While nothing spectacular she was a hard worker and remained in the top ten in her class academically. Where she truly shined however was in the physical aspects of being a Shinobi. Katsumi took to Taijutsu like a fish takes to water or a bird to flight. Though small she used her acrobatics and her opponents often underestimating her to her advantage to strike hard and fast. Leading to the Aka Tōrō Okiya to see their faith and investment in Katsumi rapidly returned. No longer could a drunk casually lay hands upon one of their Geisha without risking their wrists broken for the action. Whispers began to circulate of the little pint-sized terror that looked after the Okiya and would ask nicely only once for a customer to leave all smiles and teeth. For Katsumi would protect what was hers. Her time in the academy was relatively normal with little of note beyond the standard learning occurring up until Katsumi was eleven. That year her old academy teacher decided to retire and was replace by one Yoi Onigumo. Onigumo-Sensei was a young Shinobi in his early twenties with a smile meant to reassure, but that only ever seemed to creep people out. The other students often whispered that he was a monster, a snake, that he drank the blood of students, or other silly childish rumors and then would giggle behind his back. Katsumi didn't believe the rumors, but nor did she trust him. There was something about the way he watched them with a placid calm sort of detachment that made Katsumi's hair stand on end and made a darkness within the depths of her mind snarl wanting to rip out his throat. Anything to gain a reaction from the man beyond that emotionless placid calm. Katsumi however, kept the depths of her reaction carefully hidden disturbed by the strength of her emotions. Afterall Onigumo-sensei had done nothing his first year to justify her alarm or feelings towards him so she let the matter lie. It wasn't until his second year and Katsumi's last year in the academy that he would prove her instincts right. A students final year in the academy was always the busiest not to mention the most exciting. This year they would be covering the graduation jutsu, not to mention tactics, and begin attending lessons with Dai Ri. To celebrate and ensure everyone remembered their lessons Onigumo-sensei arranged for them to begin the first week of the academy with a camping trip out into the frozen wastes of Yuki no Kuni for survival training. Although early spring and still bitterly cold the forecast for the three days the students would be outside the village was fair. Making the unexpected blizzard that hit the students the second day out in the wastes completely unexpected. As Onigumo-sensei collected the students intent on leading them back to the relative safety of an outpost five miles away Katsumi and six others became separated from the group. An 'accident' one of her peers said as the seven of them huddled together against the cold. "He'll realize we're gone and come back for us any second now." A second muttered. "This is a setup." The dark feral part of her that Katsumi had fought so hard to shove to the very back of her mind snarled. Onigumo-sensei did not in fact come back for them leaving the lost and terrified students to seek shelter. Eventually wandering until they found a small copse of trees. Gathering what wood they could they took shelter in a tiny cave barely large enough to fit all seven of them comfortably and packed the entrance full of snow to keep out the chill. There in the darkness they lit a tiny fire and set about waiting for the blizzard to die down and help to come. Having been instructed to bring only three days worth of rations on the trip on the off-chance the academy students hadn't been successful in hunting they could only hope that help came before they ran out of food. Help didn't come. The blizzard of -3ASD would go down as one of the worst in the history of Yuki no Kuni. Lasting two weeks it would rip across the frozen continent like a hellish apocalypse. The first of Katsumi's group would break a week into the storm. By then the group had run out of food and firewood and were left to huddle together for warmth when a boy, Aiozora Ryuu, screamed and started clawing as the barricade of snow. The barricade that was the only thing protecting those within from the raging blizzard outside and keeping their meager warmth within. Yuki Kaito, the ragtag groups then unofficial leader rose to try to stop Ryuu and calm him down. He did not succeed. Instead the broken student whirled on Kaito like a rapid animal drawing his kunai and stabbing the other boy right through the eye and into the brain killing him instantly. For a second Ryuu paused eyes widening with a brief flicker of understanding of what he had just done, before he laughed, sobbed, then turned on the rest of them kunai raised. He never however, got the chance as before he could take a single step something within Katsumi snapped and the dark animalistic part of her mind roared. She had always been top of their class in Taijutsu and Ryuu was a genjutsu type known more for his brains then his brawn. His hit on Kaito had been a lucky shot and the both knew it. That didn't stop him from attempting to kill Katsumi however, nor did it stop her from using her superior speed to snap his neck in the quickest cleanest kill she could give him. As Ryuu's body hit the ground and Katio's lay pooling blood at her feet Katsumi looked upon the wide fearful eyes of her remaining fellows and gritted her teeth in a snarl. "No more." She growled out before bending to scavenge what weapons and supplies she could off the bodies and redistributing them among the remaining students and herself. "If we die out here it won't be because the rest of us killed each other." She swore as she handed out kunai and shuriken to her classmates holding each of there gazes as she spoke. While it was a promise she would keep the four that remained knew all too well that in the close confines of the cave they wouldn't be able to take Katsumi in a fight. They'd have to kill her in her sleep and then...well then if they ran into trouble they would be down their best fighter. So the children broke down the barrier just enough to bury the bodies in the snow where they would remain for three more days until they had to do what they must to survive. The storm would hold them captive for another four days before finally it abated. Leaving the haunted and half-stir crazy students to stumble out into a world of darkness and harsh white. With a heavy blanket of cloud cover there was no stars to guide them. They had only a small compass one of them had brought to give them a general idea of what direction civilization might be in. A compass who's directions at best were dubious this close to the pole. However with rescue unlikely and no better option the little ragtag group set out across the frozen tundra. Katsumi would find out later that Onigumo-Sensei and the other students had been trapped in the outpost for two weeks like themselves, taking another three days to return to Yukigakure and send out a search party for the missing students. Her group however was nowhere near where they had been lost and already on the move by the time their would be rescuers began looking. With the tundra wiped clean of tracks it was impossible to find a two week old trail in the fresh snow. Katsumi's group likewise would be three days into their journey hungry and exhausted when the arctic wolves set upon them. Starving from two-weeks trapped by the blizzard and their usual prey hunkered down still after the storm the wolves were desperate. However, so were the academy students. They heard the wolves before they saw them, the haunting hunting howls echoing over the tundra as Katsumi barked for her peers to circle up each pressing their backs together to prevent the starving beasts from taking them from behind. As they drew their weapons the animals descended upon them. Concentrating their fire on the approaching wolves the students tried to down what they could of the pack of ten, but their hunger made them too weak for their thrown weapons to do more then irritated or wound rather then kill. The first wolf, the lead wolf hit the group like a truck grabbing a girl by the throat and dragging her down. Killing her almost instantly as Katsumi brought her kunai down on the back of it's neck shifting to close the circle. Another boy took multiple bites across his leg breaking it in the process and the group were left to cover for him before he could be killed. All in all they killed three more wolves before the pack considered them too dangerous of prey to continue throwing themselves at. From the dead wolves they gained much needed food, but it was a bittersweet victory. A death of one of their own and the severe injury of another left them weaker for the attack as they bound the injured boys leg with what they had and salvaged their kills. Wrapping themselves in the furs and dragging their injured comrade on a makeshift hide sled they set out once more at a slower pace. A pace they would hold until the boy likewise died of his injuries three days later. Leaving only the three of them including Katsumi. When they would finally be picked up by a Yukigakure patrol three in a half weeks after being stranded the shinobi would find the children half-feral, covered in blood, furs, and delirious with fever. So much so they attacked the patrol that rescued them believing them to be enemies requiring them to be disarmed before being tranpsorted back to the Yukigakure hospital. There the students gradually began to come back to themselves as the realization that they had survived, that they were home gradually set in. Yet all the fierceness the students had shown in fighting the patrol when they believed themselves to be under attack was nothing compared to the primal fury Katsumi displayed when one Yoi Onigumo stepped into her hospital room. Visiting under the pretense of checking in on his precious students the nurses were caught completely flat footed when Katsumi despite her weakened state used the last of her energy to launch herself from the hospital bed at her teacher with every single intention of ripping his throat out with her teeth. It was only thanks to Onigumo's own keen dodging instincts and the fast reaction time of the doctor that Katsumi did not succeed. Leaving her to be restrained to the bed and heavily sedated. Later on Katsumi would apologize to Onigumo-sensei blaming her delirium for the incident, but they both knew from the way her eyes glittered hard and vicious as they danced around each other the remainder of the year that she had meant to kill him. More so that her only regret about the incident was the fact she had failed to do so. This though would not be the first time Katsumi would go on to defy Onigumo's calculations. For while she worked hard to put on the air of false cheer Katsumi had been changed, hardened, by the incident that still left her waking up breath ragged and a scream stuck in her throat most nights. The taste of blood still one her lips. Something that would become a reoccurring theme for much of her life. Yet ironically it was Onigumo himself in his experiments that had kindled the flame that would blaze into Katsumi's indomitable soul. Tempering her determination and will as she faced Dai Ri's lessons alongside her classmates. Where she went on to not only pass, but thrive where her peers crumbled. Proving to the Warden that she would die fighting, if only because she didn't know how to die quietly. Impressing him in the process. Leading to her unknowingly being added to the short list of Jinchuuriki candidates for her age group. Of which there were only two others. In addition Katsumi would go on to be offered extracurricular lessons under the guise of recruiting potential future prison officers alongside the other two candidates. When in truth Dai Ri's teachings were meant to prepare the potential future Jinchuuriki candidates for the harsh reality of hosting a Bijuu. Recruitment for the prison however, wasn't an entirely false excuse. For Dai Ri was indeed in search of a successor and despite her inclusion on the Jinchuuriki candidate list Katsumi had potential. It was whether she graduated and what she did with that potential as a genin though that interested him. So for now Dai Ri merely taught and observed. With graduation closing in Katsumi buckled down in her studying nervous at the prospect of the upcoming final exam. Her nerves however, were for nothing as she passed with relative ease. Managing to score high on her taijutsu and slide through as just barely above average on her ninjutsu and academics. Proud of her accomplishments that night the Okiya celebrated as Katsumi happily showed off her headband where she had tied it about her neck to any of her many sisters, aunts, and grandmothers to see that wanted to inspect it. The next morning Katsumi awoke sweat covered and shaking once more, but too excited to dwell on her dreams. For the first time in a long time true joy at the day kindled within her chest. Something she had not felt since the blizzard to be exact. When she finally made her way towards the academy she did so with true excitement for today would be the day she would meet her genin team. Things seemed to finally be looking up and Katsumi couldn't help, but look forward to what the future would hold. Settling down in her seat Katsumi did her best not to fidget as Onigumo-sensei read off the team list. At least until he called out her name for Team Four pairing her with one Yoi Akihiro and Yuki Masaru as her teammates under their Jounin sensei Chūshō Kyou. Kyou-Sensei was not a bad sensei, but being a jutsu specialist himself his interest lay more in Masaru then Akihiro and Katsumi. He did his best to give the genin a well-rounded education building up their physical endurance and basics while trusting Akihiro's clan and Katsumi's extra lessons with Dai Ri to fill out any specialties they might be interested in. This didn't sit terribly well with either Katsumi or Akihiro however, as both felt as though they were being left to stagnate by their teacher. Leaving the two of them with only each other to depend on in their team if they wanted to improve or spar. Leading to an odd friendship to develop between the quiet logical boy and the outgoing excitable girl. With no knowledge of who her Shinobi Father had been Katsumi was practically a civilian, raised strictly by the Akai Yoake Okiya in Yukigakure's red light district. Yet for all she was loved Katsumi knew from the hollowed eyed gazes she'd seen on so many other children what neglect looked like and she didn't like that Akihiro's eyes wore the same expression. It made her angry, but what the Yoi clan did was the Yoi clans business. So Katsumi made Akihiro her business doing her best to quietly draw her rigid and stilted teammate into the fold of her own family. For with Akihiro around the darkness in her soul was lessened and when she pestered him she could forget about what would await her in her dreams. In the end when Kyou-sensei signed them up for the chuunin exams at age 14 it became clear that their original assessment of their Sensei and teammate were clear. The three of them made it through the test portion of the exam with relative ease. It was only when they reached the survival portion that they stumbled. Masaru was a confident genin, skilled in ninjutsu and proud in his abilities. A natural winner he was less cautious then Akihiro or Katsumi who had learned early on that the only safety net one could depend on were themselves and each other should things go wrong. A lesson Masaru had not taken into account. Frustrated with his teammates cautious approach he proceeded to take off without them believing he could complete the survival portion in half the time without them holding him back. He was sadly wrong and quickly picked off by enemy teams. Leaving Katsumi and Akihiro to hold out the rest of the exercise and do their best to survive while being down a man. In those quiet days beset on all sides when Katsumi fell back into her role of kill or be killed lashing out viciously at any threat it was Akihiro that kept her grounded with his quiet reassuring presence. Proving his loyalty and gaining Katsumi's respect and trust as the two genin huddled together determed to survive. This eventually lead to them failing, but surviving the test and Kyou-sensei being placed under review where it was determined he was not a fit teacher. Team Four was dissolved with Akihiro being placed on a new team while Dai Ri would approach Katsumi with an offer of apprenticeship. She accepted, though that didn't stop her from constantly reminding Akihiro that just because they had been separated that didn't mean they weren't still a team. Katsumi after all kept what was hers and they didn't sweat, bleed, and almost die together for her to just let him walk away. So she didn't. Katsumi's days were filled with shadowing Dai Ri, learning from her mentor the techniques, skills, and mental fortitude she would need to defend the prison from within and without. Applying her stalwart determination by day to keeping the prisoners captive and by night to keeping Akihiro company. Hunting him down and often joining him on the training grounds for sparring practice or simply to ramble about her day. Filling the eternal silence that always seemed to surround the boy with her chatter and quieting her own demons. If they dragged each other back to the Okiya more often then not, the trek to the Yoi compound too far for their tired bodies, the Yoi never seemed to care. If they didn't know Akihiro had his own cot Katsumi certainly wasn't going to tell them. If Akhiro knew that Katsumi noticed the extra clothes stashed beneath the cot and his weapons littered here or there or the small homey touches she doubted were allowed by the clan lingering about where he stayed she never mentioned it. If Katsumi's countless sisters, aunts, and grandmothers, and her mother knew Akhiro's favorite food by heart and made sure Katsumi always had an extra bento when she ran out for the morning. Well that was just their little secret. The Okiya was good at keeping secrets after all and whatever quieted Katsumi's night-terrors was good in their books. Under Dai Ri's tutelage Katsumi slowly blossomed changing from the diamond in the rough he had believed her to be gradually into the polished gem he knew she could become. For Katsumi's had always been coal. Capable of flame, but not able to become something truly great until put under pressure. Under pressure Katsumi would shine. Slowly Katsumi's mentor began to relax. She would take the chuunin exam once more at sixteen with both her and Akhiro passing. The latest Jinchuuriki was chosen from the crop after Katsumi in hopes their youth would give them a better chance of survival. Thus when the last of the three candidates held Dai Ri sighed in relief. Leaving him to hope his apprentice would be allowed to age out of consideration in peace like the other two candidates in her group. With her elevation to chuunin Katsumi officially joined the ranks of Yukigakure's prison officers. While she still served beneath Dai Ri as his apprentice she began the long slow process of learning about and earning her fellow jailor's respect. While the majority of her time was spent going about her duties or shadowing Dai Ri learning the ends and outs of the prison her mentor insisted on her serving in a rotating capacity on missions to gain further experience outside the safety of Yukigakure. While Katsumi had yet to have the opportunity to roam further then Iwagakure she did enjoy serving alongside other chuunin. Her favorite partner being Akihiro of course where her close range specialty and his long range superiority meshed well for harrying and taking down opponents. The pair were most often requested for escort duty or in dealing with bandits attempting to raid Yuki no Kuni's trains. Katsumi was particularly fond of train duty if nothing else then for the chance to run around atop the trains while they moved feeling the wind in her hair. Which she thought to be the most fun despite her partner grumbling about the whole thing being an abject mobile deathtrap of wheels and metal. Though Katsumi managed to only get thrown off the train once or twice winding up stranded for a second time in the frozen wastes of Yuki no Kuni. This time however she was not caught unprepared or in the middle of a blizzard. Eventually reaching the city of Heishiwan where the train was to stop three days later. Arriving a little wilder, a little more, feral, grinning with bloodstains on her clothes, a minor case of frostbite three days later with the Leopard Seal contract in her hands. Having been pulled beneath the ice and almost drowned by one such seal which she'd punched in the face and proceeded to fight. Earning the respect of it and it's kin and nearly freezing to death in her rush to get a fire made and warm up and dry out her clothes. Spending the night out on the ice as the Leopard seals recounted their tales beneath the aurora borealis. Akihiro had thankfully been able to deal with the bandits attacking the train and after a quiet "I told you so" from her partner the two departed for Yukigakure once more. Slowly Katsumi began to work her way up through the officer ranks within the prison as Dai Ri held out hope of his student one day replacing him within the next five years. Slowly Katsumi's lessons alongside her mentor became further specialized as she began the long process of memorizing the ins and outs of the prison. Then the Jinchuuriki's seal cracked and everything went to hell. War loomed on the horizon. Hibiki had been the last of the younger candidates within age. His fellows having perished before him in unsuccessful sealing attempts leaving the remaining potential Jinchuuriki candidates far too young to be properly trained and utelized in the battles to come. Leaving only the previous older candidates among whom Katsumi remained the only one within age. Though spared the fate of becoming a Jinchuuriki once before due to Dai Ri's manipulations Katsumi would not escape the sacrificial alter a second time. As her villages last hope in fielding a Jinchuuriki in the impending conflicts to come Katsumi was as much ordered as asked to accept the dangerous life long mission of becoming the Bijuu's living prison. Given one week to spend time with those she held dear and settle her affairs Katsumi faced an uncertain fate, but found hope in the quiet confidence her Sensei held in her. As Dai Ri placed his pin, the star of the prison within Yukigakure's snowflake, upon Katsumi's chest she swore she would not fail. Would not fall to the Bijuu as those before her had. When her time came for her sealing Katsumi steeled her courage and faced her fate. She was scared, determined, but scared and took some shred of comfort in the kindness of the ANBU sealing master in his featureless gold trimmed mask and and the assurances of Lady Saya. Nothing though could prepare her for the pain. The agonizing pain that fought to break her body, mind, and soul. Through it all though Katsumi held fast, her Sensei's pin clutch within her palm as a physical reminder of why she was fighting. In the end darkness took Katsumi, but death did not. Leaving the chuunin exhausted, but unbent and unbroken in the face of the Yonbi's power. Becoming the Bijuu's eigth Jinchuuriki, the first Jinchuuriki to be successfully sealed on a single attempt, and hopefully the last Lady Saya would ever need to sacrivice to Son Goku's bloodlust so long as she reigned as Lady of Yukigakure. Katsumi would breathe, and awake, and live to spite the Bijuu yet. Special Abilities Bijuu Host: Son Gokū Seiten Taisei While playing host to a demon has come with it's own fair share of setbacks. Becoming the Jinchuuriki of the Yonbi has gifted Katsumi with enormous chakra stores, superior taijutsu prowess, and the ability to utilize yoton. Evening out the troubles she might deal with from her proud and prickly tenant. Survival of The Fittest A healthy Kunoichi Katsumi has pushed her limits from a young age. Her powerful sense of survival and will driving her forward in her determination to not merely live but thrive. Leading to her cultivating her stamina and endurance at a young age. Having it only accentuated by the cold callousness of Yuki no Kuni's eternal and relentless winter. Because of this Katsumi has a greatly increased staying power in terms of stamina and takes far longer to fall to physical exhaustion then most. Her status as the Yonbi Jinchuuriki and years of physical conditioning has also rendered her able to recover from fatigue at an accelerated rate. Like Hell At Your Heels Constant physical training, taijutsu, and the changes Son Goku has wrought upon Katsumi's physical form has lent her lightning fast agility. Which she utilizes to perform pinpoint barely there dodges and to launch herself at her opponents at high speeds. Letting her flash around the battlefield to where she needs to be. Raising her speed to that of a Taijutsu sole.Category:Jinchuuriki Category:Yukigakure Shinobi Category:Yukigakure Prison Category:Characters Category:Son Goku Jinchuuriki __FORCETOC__ Category:Yukigakure Jinchuuriki